


you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in awhile since she got you down

by bonjourmich



Series: honey, you are a rock upon which I stand [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourmich/pseuds/bonjourmich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modest!Management have given Harry a lady to hold off of his arm for a publicity stunt and Louis is disappointed in himself for not protecting Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in awhile since she got you down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just feeling really emotional, what with Harry having to "date" Taylor Swift, so I'm writing out my feelings. Hope you enjoy.

Louis was feeling like shit that night, even though they had just performed at the biggest venue in the world, so he decided to drown his thoughts at the bar in New York while the others flittered off to the after party with Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift.

Eleanor said she'd stay with him, because she didn't trust him to leave the bar not sober enough to know what he was talking about, and Louis reluctantly agreed. He just wanted to forget about everything, everything except  _HarryHarryHarry_ because, really, that's all he thought about.

-

Harry had really wanted to head back to the hotel with Louis, but right after the Madison Square Garden concert ended, Paul came up behind him and told him their management wanted Taylor Swift and him to get papped outside. They also had to go to the after party karaoke with Ed and act very couple-y. The after party didn't sound too bad; although he really wanted to be singing along to the Backstreet Boys with Louis, not Taylor, but that wasn't allowed so he had to put on his biggest grin and face it all.

Taylor was grinding her butt against his side and it made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he continued to sing anyway. Beside him, Ed and Niall were doing a very bad rendition of one of the songs being played on the overhead, already too drunk to sing clearly.

-

"Come on, Louis, let's get you back to the hotel," Eleanor said, right after Louis slipped off his stool.

Louis groaned but allowed her to take his bicep in her hands, slowly guiding him to the exit.

"There're paps," she warned him. Just as she had said that, they were being blinded by flashing lights as they both made their way to the big, black van. 

One of their security guards - he never bothered to remember any of their names, really - pushed him into the car and Eleanor followed shortly. 

By the time they arrived at the hotel, Louis was feeling his drunken state wearing off him and his heart was yearning for Harry. But, Harry wasn't allowed to come back to the hotel until four in the morning, and well, Louis checked the time on his phone and it was 2:37. Over an hour until he could see Harry. 

His vision was blurring and he was about to close his eyes until he was being yanked out of the car by a surprisingly strong Eleanor and up the stairs of the hotel. Then there was silence and he was back in his and Harry's hotel room. Except Harry wasn't here.

The door closed behind him and he turned around to see Eleanor smiling sympathetically at him. He didn't want that. He didn't want anyone's sympathy. He just wanted Harry.

She walked towards him and placed a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay with you in here until Harry comes back?" she asked him.

Louis' sigh was barely audible.

"Nah, 'm ok, go rest," he replied, walking to the king sized bed.

"You sure?"

"Positive," he answered. "Thanks for the offer, though. And tonight. Thanks." 

She smiled softly again.

"It's ok, Lou. See you in the morning." And he was left alone again.

-

"Harry, come on, the car's waiting outside. You need to be papped again," Niall informed him.

Harry rubbed at his eyes and nodded. "Ok." 

He followed Taylor and three security guards to the exit and quickly hugged Ed goodbye before taking Taylor's hand reluctantly and walking out of the building. Cameras flashed and he could see spots by the time he and Taylor drove away to the hotel Taylor was staying at. Not him, though. He'd be going back to Louis in their hotel room and he's looking forward to that but then he'll have to leave Louis at six in the morning and go back to Taylor's hotel to make out he'd slept with her. 

Right now, he didn't care. He just wanted to see Louis and kiss him. Oh, how he missed the taste of Louis' lips on his own.

He was guided back inside the hotel with Taylor by his side and she kissed him on the cheek before they were out of view of the paps. 

"Harry, do you still wanna head back to your hotel?" one of the guards asked.

Had they really asked him that? Did they not understand he was being forced to do this because he loves Louis more than anything in this world?

Really. Some people can be fucking insane.

He didn't word his thoughts, however, but simply nodded.

"All right. We're taking you out the back way," the same man said.

This time when he left the hotel there were no paparazzi and no flashing lights and he was oh so grateful. In a few minutes he'd get to see Louis and hold him and kiss him. In just a few minutes.

Those few minutes seemed like hours, and when he finally arrived outside of their hotel, he practically ran up the stairs and clicked the 'up' button repeatedly because  _it just wouldn't open_. 

By the time the elevator did open to the landing their hotel room was on, he was very impatient and too jumpy. 

This time he did run to the door Louis was behind, and instead of knocking, he took out the hotel keycard and swiped his way in. 

He didn't think the room would be completely silent but what he heard never crossed his mind.

Louis was  _crying_.

"Louis?" He took a tentative step towards the lump in their bed.

"Louis?" he said a little louder.

The lump moved and he suddenly had no air to breathe. Lips were attached to his and he kissed back because this was Louis, the love of his life. He could feel something warm and wet on his cheeks and he detached his lips from Louis' to kiss his lover's eyelids - both of them - before kissing him with strength on the mouth again. 

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou," Louis whispered against his mouth. 

Tears threatened to fall from Harry's own eyes but one of them had to be strong and Louis had been strong for too long, so it was his turn. Instead of saying anything, Harry kissed Louis with so much force that said what words couldn't say.

Warmth hit Louis' back as they lowered onto the bed and continued kissing, somewhat sloppily and wet because of Louis' tears. 

"I'm sorry I can't protect you," Louis said when they extracted for air. 

Harry shook his head, curls falling over his eyes. Louis reached a shaky hand to brush them away, and his fingers danced around his jawbones, outlining his swollen lips. 

"I told them, I told them not to let you do anything that would hurt you. They  _promised_ me, Harry. I'm so, so sorry."

Harry silenced him with another kiss.

"Louis, look at me."

Blue eyes met green and the intensity in Harry's eyes made tears fall from Louis' eyes once more. Harry gently swiped them away with his thumb.

"You've done so much for us both, Lou. I know how much you want to protect me, but let me protect you this once. I love you and you know that, and we're doing all of this for love. They can make us hide and make us have fake girlfriends, but they can never make me stop loving you. No one can. They can try, but they won't succeed, ever. In the end, we'll have each other and this'll be so, so worth it. Trust me on this one, Lou. It'll be worth it all."

Louis was gazing up at Harry with so much love in his eyes that Harry could barely breathe anymore, barely do anything but kiss back when Louis attached his lips on Harry's once more. 

"I love you so much, Harry. I love you," Louis said between kisses.

"I know you do, my love, and I love you. More than anything," Harry said. 

Things may not be perfect now, yeah, but Harry has Louis and Louis has Harry and there's so much love that no one can break, because, well, they're Harry and Louis. 


End file.
